


She's mine

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mythology - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <a href="http://ways-back-room.dreamwidth.org/4841761.html?thread=68201505#cmt68201505">Demeter-fruits of my labor.</a></p>
<p>Demeter considers the woman her daughter has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's mine

Her daughter walks with a straight back towards the crack and Demeter twists her hands in her shawl. She has said her goodbye and Kore has made this agreement for the sake of them all.

When it came time to say what she would do, Kore spoke honestly of the price paid for eating below and for her conflicted feelings for the man who was her husband.

As she spoke, Demeter and Hades both watched for they had played their parts, some whispered that they had both overstepped their bounds. Demeter didn't care, she would not live on the slopes of Olympus again, but her daughter would be a Queen.

Her daughter wished to be a Queen and Demeter knew that Kore was unshakeable in her choice for she chose the middle way where none could see it before. The world would change and take a new shape as dictated by an ever-shifting goddess, her daughter.


End file.
